


Quiet

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Silence could be comforting as much as it could be deafening, she was glad the universe was being kind to her. She found calm she didn't know she could.





	Quiet

Neon lights could not have made her look at them for so long, yet the small trash can had her eyes even if it did not have her attention. There had already been two weeks. Two weeks and three tests, all positive.  
She hardly blinked.  
One slip, one forgotten precaution…   
What a hunk, a motherfucking stallion.  
Amazing how even in such circumstances she managed to make a joke.  
Lucy had to resist the urge to look down at her belly, resist the impulse to touch it.  
Two weeks, three tests with good time between them and done exactly as instructed.  
She was glad Jiya didn’t ask questions after she caught the historian coming out of the drugstore with a slightly suspicious bag. She probably knew anyway, Lucy had seen the glances she had been getting from the engineer. The look of someone who both wanted to help and to give her time.   
She was aware that her distractions were getting her others looks as well. Denise probably knew, Wyatt had questions and Flynn… He sensed something, but being him he left her to work it out on her own, then come to him when she had her mind made up. That was just how he worked.  
One slip...  
She didn’t hear the door close, but there was no missing his voice: “Lucy?”  
A beat.  
Her eyes moved away from the trash, down to her hands and she caught a glimpse of her belly.  
Oh, Lord…  
The historian faced the mirror, meeting Garcia’s eyes. He saw the look in her eyes she could almost feel him tensing, watched as his face changed.  
“What happened?”   
It took her a moment and courage to turn around and face him, then she couldn’t do it, could not look at him in the eye and say it. She could still hear his words from that night with John Rittenhouse.  
The sight of her hands near her belly was suddenly bearable, comforting.  
P… P-Pregnant. She was pregnant. Two weeks had passed and the answer had been the same.  
Positive. Pregnant.  
“I’m pregnant” it didn’t feel like her voice, it hardly felt as if her lips were moving. For all she knew someone else could be announcing it to another man, in another place.  
Oh, boy…  
Silence could be comforting as much as it could be deafening. She was glad the universe seemed to be kind to her today and she had the patience of a lifetime and a calm she could not tell where she had found.  
Lucy felt his warmth before she saw his shoes get into sight, felt the kiss on the top of her head before the tears pricking her eyes, his hands holding her shoulders gently before her soft tremors.  
Oh, my God…  
“Shh… It’s okay” his voice came in a whisper, he muttered something in what she could only assume was Croatian. “It’s okay, we’re gonna be fine”  
“I…” the word came in a strangled sound.  
Flynn pulled her tight into his arms, held her as each emotion came and left her body, as she found out how to handle each one of them, how to react.  
“I’m so scared” she muttered against his chest.  
“I know, I am too, but we’ll make it, we’ll figure it out. Together”  
Lucy closed her eyes and felt her shoulders relax, held him close and heard his heartbeat, finding a way to calm her own.  
Together. That was safe, that was good, that was home. They’d be alright, no one would touch this baby. Ever. Together they’d stand and protect.  
Silence was comforting, especially when it filled her mind and when her nostrils were filled with his scent.  
She’d be fine, they’d be fine.


End file.
